


pale machine

by secretgoodnight



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Spoiler for Captain Spaceboy's Hikkikomori Batte, Spoilers, Swearing, au where its omori but captain spaceboy get a bunny, badly written battle scenes, bunny murder, captain spaceboy is the only one who swears in this okay, it. starts off as fluff and then ends in angst okay, its hard to tag, not exact spoilers but it takes place after that, please tell me what tags i need to use if i missed any, seriously how do people write those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgoodnight/pseuds/secretgoodnight
Summary: It’s a (horrible) wonderful feeling. He cries out, and feels tears pour out of his eyes.
Relationships: Aubrey & Captain Spaceboy, Omori & Captain Spaceboy, Omori & Hero & Aubrey & Kel & Captain Spaceboy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	pale machine

**Author's Note:**

> hi its me your favorite author (i'm joking asdvcftgvbnytjyt) but. uh here's a captain spaceboy fic since he is a goodboy and i wanted to write angst of him. also. uhhhhhhh i am horrible at writing hahaha so uh. also if there's any tags i need to put for this please tell me i am bad at tagging

Captain Spaceboy was cold. He was so very cold. Those kids had beaten him again (and given him a new perspective on life) but still.

He still felt so cold. It was freezing, (he wondered why he never noticed it before). Maybe he was so devoid of emotions at the time he never noticed. The walk down the mountain was lonely. The snow crunched under his boots.The Snow Angels stared at him, watching him with their red, crimson eyes.

The Snow Pile screams, (it looks cute while it screams, he notes) and swims through the snow after screaming. He stares at the Snow Bunny hopping around, snow falling off the mound of snow bunnies. He shivered. The walk was still so very cold.

He hated it. He hated it here, why did he ever walk up here why did- 

Something squeaks in front of his boot. He stares down, down at the injured bunny squeaking and stares at it trying to move away. It has a bleeding foot, and its eye looks like it was cut out. Poor thing. How did it even get here? It’s covered with snow, and he would have mistaken it with a snow bunny if he didn’t see that patch of brown fur.

It certainly doesn't belong here (like him), he can see that. The bunny squeaks again, and stops suddenly. He feels so  _ bad _ for it. It didn’t deserve this. He scoops up the bunny with one hand, and puts it under his cape. He hopes it gets warm. The bunny moves in his hand, but doesn’t try to fight back. It simply wiggles, and moves closer to his chest. 

He doesn't want it to die. It’s an odd thought. The climb down the mountain seems more welcoming now. It’s still so very cold, and he checks out the bunny every few minutes to make sure that it was-

That it was still  _ alive _ . It fell asleep, but he can still feel its heart beat. The walk down Snowglobe Mountain is still cold, but maybe not as much anymore. He finally gets down the mountain. It’s so much warmer now. The bunny wakes up, moving ever so slightly. His crew is waiting for him, and he sees his space pirates run out of the ship. He feels so much warmer now.

The bunny squeaks under his cape, and he slowly takes it out, to his Space Pirates wonder. They ask him why he brought a bunny, why is its foot bleeding, what happened to his eye, what-

_ What happened to you?  _ He stays silent. It’s a long while before anyone speaks. “I needed some time to myself.” It’s a simple answer. Maybe it isn’t simple enough. He certainly knows that.

He knows why he left. They know. He just can’t face the truth right now.

The bunny moves in his hand squeaks once more, trying to cuddle in his cold- no, warm hand. The bunny must have made his hand warm.

  
  


...It’s a strange thought, to have a little bunny make his hand go from freezing cold to just.. To just  _ warm _ . It feels nice. He walks in the ship, his ever loyal Space Pirates stumbling after him. The bunny moves around slightly. He’s not sure if there is a veterinarian in this world. He travels the stars, and has gone all over Headspace, he’s just never seen anyone specializing in animals.

It’s at this moment that it dawns upon him that he doesn't know what to do. He’s never taken care of animals before (well, he has but they were rather dangerous critters, not a _ bunny. _ )

It makes him laugh. He is a space captain that has traveled the stars, been to so many planets, but doesn’t know how to take care of a simple bunny. The injuries aren’t even that simple, the bunny has its poor leg with a nasty cut on it, still bleeding. It’s eye was torn out, (whoever did that will face his wrath) and he doesn’t know what to do. He’s hunched over, laughing at himself. The bunny is still in his hand, cuddled in on itself. 

His Space Pirates must think that he’s insane. He finally looks back at them, and sees their confused faces. “Space Pirates.”

They get into line quickly, falling into it like it happened everyday. Maybe before it did, but it hasn;t happened anytime lately. 

“Set a destination to Anacardium. Light speed.”

His Space Pirates scramble to their destinations, falling back into old routines. They have it memorized. He would never call himself a good captain (what kind of a captain leaves their crew) but maybe he did something right. 

Maybe.

The ship's engine flares, and his Space Pirates read out what their current statistics for the ship is. It reminds him of simpler times. He doesn’t want to fly the ship himself, yet the wheel stares at him in the distance. One of the Space Pirates takes the wheel.

The bunny squeaks again. He’s doing all of this for a  _ bunny _ . Maybe Sweetheart divorcing him was all a thing so that he could meet this injured little bunny.

Maybe it wasn’t. 

_ What even is he gonna do with the bunny? Release it back into the wild? Where it might not have an advantage anymore because of its missing eye?  _

He wants to keep it. The ship is still flying through the stars, at full speed. The bunny squeaks at him, staring at him with one eye. 

“Your name,” he starts off to himself quietly, so quiet that no one will hear him, “will be Lieutenant Fluffles.” The bunny squeaks at him, moving in his hand excitedly. 

  
  


-

Captain Saceboy wasn’t sure what he was expecting, in all honesty. He expected something of more flair, when he ran into the veterinarian’s office and his Space Pirates standing outside and looking lost as ever. None of them came inside, though. Only staring at him as he ran inside.

He doesn’t quite remember feeling this energetic. Maybe he has before.

Maybe. 

The receptionist stares at him with dead eyes, and tells him to get a seat and passes a paper for him to fill out. Lieutenant Fluffles moves in his hand, making it even warmer. He fills out the form, the red ink dripping on the page. It drips down, and drips further onto the paper, making a red blotch.

It looks like blood, in a way. 

He waits his turn, staring at lights on the ceilings. It flickers suddenly, before it goes back to normal. Lieutenant Fluffles cuddles in his hand again, and he smiles at it. He hears his name called, and stands up.

The rest of the visit is like a blur to him. It goes by too quick, the animal wizard he had requested a visit with saying that the bunny seems to be okay for the most part and some other things he can’t quite remember. He walks back onto the ship, his Space Pirates following him.

He finally puts Lieutenant Fluffles down. He’s still not sure what gender his bunny is, but it isn’t important right now. He takes his place at the helm of the ship. He remembers putting off so many expeditions to planets to spend time with Sweetheart. It feels natural. He doesn’t feel out of place, it feels like every other time. It feels regular. 

It feels normal. Lieutenant Fluffles is by his side, asleep again. It looks peaceful while it slumbers. (Best not to disturb it.) He smiles at it, and pats its head. It was warm. He spins the wheel, his Space Pirates taking their places. The ship flies like it’s first ever fly, the engines roaring like it was still young, still hadn't suffered through waves of attacks, hadn’t suffered through Sweetheart. 

The ship hums.

-

It’s been a week since Captain Spaceboy has adopted the bunny. His Space Pirates are confused, but they seem happy that he’s back. 

His bunny has been faring well, accompanying him to journeys to new planets or visiting old ones. His Space Pirates had taken to calling the bunny Lieutenant Fluffles, (even if had seen them snicker while saying the name) and life was..

Life was okay. It was warmer than he had ever felt it before. It felt so warm, and for once, his mind wasn’t focused on Sweetheart. He wasn’t focused on what she would like to eat, what kinds o gifs she would like, what she wants-

_ Oh. I still can’t get over her, huh? _ He thought to himself. It wasn’t uncommon, but the finally thought he was making progress and- 

Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks from its side of the room. It had gotten a good, clean cage, but most of the time it wasn’t even in there. Just hopping around (badly, it’s leg would never fully heal he remembers the animal wizard saying,) but still hopping around the ship. His Space Pirates would laugh at it hopping around, or pick it up and start to pet it.

Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks once more, more louder this time. Captain Spaceboy huffs out a breath and makes his way over to Lieutenant Fluffles. 

“And what do you want, Lieutenant?” 

Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks once more, and Captain Spaceboy looks around its cage.

It’s food bowl was empty. Oh. It must be hungry then, Captain Spaceboy concluded. He opens the cage door, and lets Lieutenant Fluffles hop onto his hand. It’s warm, he notices. He grabs the food bowl from its corner in the cage, and opens the door from his room and walks down the hallway. 

His Space Pirates wave at him when he passes by, and he waves back. Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks at him, hungry. Captain SPaceboy sighs but smiles and whispers a soft we’ll be there soon at the hungry bunny.

It seems to have finally calmed down, and simply waits in his hand. They’re at the kitchen now, and Captain Spaceboy puts Lieutenant Fluffles on the table. It starts to play with sprout moles tablecloth, pawing at it. He picks up a scooper, and digs for the food in the bag. 

All for a bunny. Captain Spaceboy laughs at it, and finally fills the bowl up. Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks at him excitedly once it sees the food bowl in his hand, and Captain Spaceboy barely has time before it starts pawing at him. 

He laughs at it again, and puts the food bowl down. He extends his hand for Lieutenant Fluffles to get down, but it doesn’t budge. He goes over to grab it and put it down, but it jumps down by itself.

He almost screamed. 

It was just a simple jump. A simple jump. Lieutenant Fluffles starts to eat the food quickly. Captain Spaceboy stares at the bunny, and starts to laugh. He pats the bunny’s head, ruffling its fur. It squeaks at him angrily. He snickers at it, and watches it eat with vigor. 

“You were really hungry, huh Lieutenant,” he muses to himself. 

He smiles at it, and Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks back at him and stares at him back with its scarlet colored eye. It finishes the last of the food, and squeaks back at him for more.

Captain Spaceboy nods no at him, and leaves the bunny squeaking angrily at him. He chuckles at it, and picks up the bunny. It squeals at him, wanting more food. He walks out of the kitchen, and down the hallway. It looks longer than before, now that Captain Spaceboy notices it. Lieutenant Fluffles squeaks at him. He walks towards the door hatch. It’s night out, he didn’t notice that before either. 

They were on an old planet they had discovered a while back (before Sweetheart), where it was simply called Life. It stayed true to its name, it was full of life. Teeming with it. It had so many animals and plants on it. It was full of life.

The night sky shined brightly, with stars clear in the sky. The bunny in his hand squeaked, and he let it down finally. It hopped on the ground, and Captain Spaceboy sighed with fondness as he watched it jump around. He lied down on the soft grass, and reached out his hand.

Captain Spaceboy wonder if Sweetheart would ever do this with him, would ever lie down with him while staring at the stars in the night sky, would ever-

Lieutenant Fluffles stops bouncing around, and walks back to him. It settles near his face, and puts its legs and tiny arms in. It stares at the night sky with him, and Captain Spaceboy smiles at him, and puts his arms behind his neck. The stars shine brightly, and it doesn’t feel so bad anymore. It feels warm, it feels  _ wonderful _ . 

-

They’re finally back at Headspace, and the ship lands safely on the ground. He missed seeing it’s pastel colors. He unloads Lieutenants Fluffles cage, and watches the bunny mess around in his hair. (It must be warm for it.)

He stares at his house. He hadn’t been in it for a long while. Not since Snowglobe Mountain, not since he sang at the one place in Underwater Highway. He sighs at the thought, and stares at his Space Pirates get off the ship. They ‘re taking down some things, (mainly bunny related things) and some of his own things. 

Lieutenant Fluffles moves in his hair, and Captain Spaceboy laughs. His Space Pirates yell out his name, and they all wave at him. He smiles at them, and waves back.

It feels wonderful today. Lieutenant Fluffles moves again in his hair, pawing at his green hair. He walks on the path to his house in Otheworld Town. He waves at the girl on the picnic cloth, and she waves back. 

He’s finally back at his house. There’s no more moving in his hair, so Lieutenant must have finally gone to sleep. He opens the door to his house, and looks at his Space Pirates diligently cleaning up the rest of the boxes which had nothing in them. They wave at him when he enters, and he waves back.

He walks up the stairs, and looks at the trashy romance novels on his shelf. (Why did he ever buy those?) He finally removes Lieutenant Fluffles from his hair, and lays it down on the bed. He hears the door open. He tears apart the romance novels with a vigor he’s never had before, and before he knows it, they’re all teared up like they never existed in the first place. 

Captain Spaceboy sighs at the mess he’s made, and goes to get a broom. He’s head to face with the kids from before.

He shrieks (loudly, it should have been quieter.) His Space Pirates don’t seem to notice his shriek. 

He quickly picks himself up. “Ah, it’s you children. Do you guys want to go through the shortcut, or-”

The only girl of the group said hi back at him, but suddenly cut herself off. The one in striped pajamas also said hi, and was about to talk until the one in full black and white went over to his bed. 

Captain Spaceboy stares at the group and the black haired one. “Oh, erm, did you guys wish to see my bunny? It’s asleep right now so please don’t wake it up-”

**OMORI used STAB on LIEUTENANT FLUFFLES! It’s a moving attack.**

The rest of the group ran over to the black haired one. “OMORI! Jeez, we could have told Captain what we were gonna do, and then you went and did what you wanted!” 

OMORI simply nods, and heads toward the staircase with the rest of the group fumbling after him. 

_ This can’t be real. Can it? _ **_It’s not it’s not it’s not its-_ **

Captain Spaceboy falls to his knees. He kneels down, and hugs his legs to his chest.

“Nononnononono-”

The children stare at him with sadness, (Pity?) and he wants to scream. OMORI stares at him for a long while, before he kneels down. He has his bloodied bunny in his hand, it’s brown fur dark with blood, with blood all over it, and presents it to him proudly. He wants to cry. 

“Why,” a choked sob escapes from his throat, and he holds the dead bunny in his hand, “would you do this?”

OMORI stares at him again. He gets up, and wipes his knife off. Captain Spaceboy moves closer in himself. His hands are painted with red. The striped pajamas boy stares at him, and rubs his head. 

“We’re so sorry, Captain Spaceboy. It was just a simple request and-” 

_ A request?  _

He gets up. He’s mad, he doesn’t remember ever feeling this mad before, not when he met those kids the first time not when Sweetheart divorced him, not when-

“By who?” He clutches his gun in his other hand, and holds the remains of the only thing he had left in his left hand. He can feel the blood trickle down his hand and he wants to cry more. 

His Space Pirates are staring at him now, with fear in their eyes. He doesn’t care anymore. 

“Who the  _ fuck _ , gave you that fucking request?” 

The girl of the group, gulped in a breath. “Uh, Captain, it was, erm,”

The one who he remembers being the loudest last time answers for her. 

“It was LEAFIE! They told there was one more bunny they wanted  _ dead _ , and gave us the directions to your house! I wonder why they don’t like bunnies that much. They have something serious against bunnies, huh.” 

Captain Spaceboy only hears a ringing noise in his head. 

“Take me to it.” OMORI stares at him again, and then nods.

**CAPTAIN SPACEBOY JOINS YOUR PARTY!**

He walks behind the children. It’s quiet. Too quiet. Where is the squeaking, where is the noise, where is anything? 

HERO, the striped pajamas one, looks and tries to coax him into eating something. He glances at him, and HERO finally stops asking. 

OMORI leads them, going out of OTHERWORLD TOWN and into VAST FOREST. It’s a long walk. There’s no SPROUT MOLES or whatever trying to bother them. Nothing at all. No bunnies, (they’re all dead anyways.) nothing at all. 

They’re at the TRAIN STATION now, and it’s empty. Except with a leaf.

He says something. He’s not sure what he said. 

AUBREY answers him. “Yeah, that’s erm, LEAFIE!” She asks another question. “So, Captain? What are you going to do?”

Captain Spaceboy grips his gun in his hand. There’s nothing but a burning sense of hatred in him. He briefly wonders if his Space Pirates are okay.

The thought goes away quicker than he would like to admit it. He stares at the dried blood in his left hand and the dead Lieutenant Fluffles. The blood has dried. He wants to hope that it was still alive, but it wasn’t.

It had run out of luck, seeping out of the bunny’s foot. Maybe. 

He checks his gun, checks to make sure that it's full. He points it at the leaf.

**_He wants it dead wants it dead, wants it dead-_ **

LEAFIE says something to the group that he doesn’t pick up. 

  
  


“...you guys brought the bunny?” 

AUBREY stammers. “Well, _ yeah,  _ but Captain is carrying it’s corpse..”

_ Shoot the damn leaf, won’t you?  _

LEAFIE sighs. “Well, bring it over here. And tell him to stop pointing his gun at me.”

OMORI taps his shoulder. He lowers the gun, and stares at him. He points at his left hand, which was still dead, his left hand is still covered in blood. Everything is still there.

He gives Lieutenant Fluffles corpse to the black and white kid, and watches him run over with his dead bunny’s corspe to that fucking leaf. LEAFIE says thanks to OMORI and them.

He wants to kill it. Wants to murder it and watch it crinkle before him. Wants to shoot a hole so big in the leaf that it dies. 

“Hey, thanks kid. Here’s your thing.” 

_ OMORI received a Certificate of Bunny Murderer! ...It doesn’t look like it has seen the light of the day.  _

OMORI stares at the leaf for a while. He slowly raises his knife up, and points it at the leaf.

KEL asks OMORI to see the certificate. He complies, and hands it over to KEL. 

KEL stares at it for a moment, before saying something. “Wow, this is uh. Not well taken care of?”

AUBREY asks KEL to hand it over and he does. “I’m gonna have to agree with KEL on this one. It looks so.. Bad.”

HERO stares at the certificate from where he was near Captain Spaceboy. HERO scratches the back of his head, but says nothing.

LEAFIE sighs. “Listen kids, I don’t have that much to offer you. So just take that and leave me alone, willya?” 

Captain Spaceboy stares at the leaf, and raises his gun. He cocks it, and fires at LEAFIE. Everyone screamed at the sudden gun shot. OMORI even looked surprised, but ultimately says nothing. (Like always.)

LEAFIE stares at the hole in the train station chair, smoke rising off the hole. 

LEAFIE starts to say something. “So. That’s how it’s gonna be.”

Captain Spaceboy snarls at the leaf. “Why the fuck, did you want my bunny dead?” 

LEAFIE says nothing, but mutters something that Captain Spaceboy can’t pick up on. The ground rises, and Captain Space almost loses his placing. The kids trip and fall. He sees dead bunnies rise from the ground, his own at the top. 

LEAFIE laughs triumphantly. “So, Captain Spaceboy! I’ve been doing so I can have more power, more power is better! Also, getting the bunnies killed would be a plus.” 

Captain Spacboy can’t find it in himself to care now. He’s just angry, just left with a burning feeling of hate. He shoots his gun at the monstrosity, dodging attacks. The kids chime in with their own attacks. Maybe they want it dead as much as he wants it dead.

Maybe they don’t.

  
  


**KEL uses RUN N’ GUN! LEAFIE loses 20 juice and loses 234 health!**

**OMORI attacks LEAFIE! LEAFIE loses 12 juice and loses 189 health!**

**AUBREY uses BEATDOWN! LEAFIE loses 17 juice and loses 523 health!**

**HERO makes cookies for everyone!**

All the same. All the same. He shoots his gun again at it. He wants the fucking leaf dead, wants to see it fall down. 

It’s tiring. He hates it.

  
  


-

(Even when life is tough, this is enough, right?) 

He stares at the monstrosity dead on the grassy floor. The kids don’t seem too phased by it. (Should he be?)

Captain Spaceboy stares at the dozen of bunnies dead. He stares at his own bunny, dead on the grassy floor. He kneels down, puts his gun at his side and covers his eyes. His voice is choked up. The burning feeling of hatred disappeared, and all that remains is a feeling of hollowness, and the sadness that comes with it.

OMORI finally says something.  _ Are you going to be okay?  _

(Of course he isn’t gonna be okay.) He’s gonna be fine. Everything is (not) fine.

It’s a (horrible) wonderful feeling. He cries out, and feels tears pour out of his eyes. 

It’s a bad feeling, and he hates it. He starts to laugh at himself, and cries, he’s crying while laughing, how pathetic is he? 

Captain Spaceboy sighs. He lies down on the bloodied grassy floor and reaches for the stars. The stars don’t ever reach back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the entire thing, i hope you uh liked it? again please tell me if there's any tags i need to put. also the google doc is posted on the omari discord if you end up seeing it there. captain spaceboy im sorry i love you but i must write angst to fuel myself


End file.
